


gayest,,,

by suwako



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwako/pseuds/suwako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its NFKRZ birthday party but what antics will go down??????</p>
            </blockquote>





	gayest,,,

 

It was the first time Roman would see his internet friends in person. The distance had separated them for a long time, but now he could afford a ticket to Great Britain, with the little Youtube revenue and his cs go wild sponsorship earnings and not just three loafs of bread like he used to.  They were all going to be there, Niall, Martin (the luscious man candy), Dolan Dark, Colossal is crazy, Jameskii, Hyojin, Loomy and possibly more. He would now be able to know them on a more personal level, in ways skype and dms would have never done.  Sure, at first he’d get mocked a little, for example his friends would pull the joke of not understanding him, or call him Russian pig; and to be honest, Roman was getting tired of these jokes. He was surely taller than any of them, so he hoped to at least intimidate them a little with his height, so they wouldn’t mock him so much.  Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know any of the others heights…

Now taking the last bus to arrive at the hotel he shared with his friends, Roman started to wonder if his acts of affection, especially the ever endearing, “buy me overwatch” were taken seriously...or as mere jokes?  Perhaps his pleads would be heard now in this special moment they had reserved just for themselves.  He could see it now; laptop out, Pyro’s fursuit gleaming against the moonlight inches away from him, centimeters away from the paintbrush that was Niall’s hair….Pyro was the one man that really made him feel like an open canvas.

”Origins edition, right?”

“Y-yeah m8…”

But that was for later, if it even happened that was. Young NFKRZ was always told that optimism leads to disappointment, a common slogan for harsh communism campaigns. He knew this especially applied to expectations in your special someone.  _ “n-not that pyro was my special someone of course” _ Nfkrz, the tsundere gay, thought to himself. The bus finally arriving at its destination, the russian boy picked up what little he brought and made his way to the hotel. His head was a jumble of thoughts, provoked by his teen anxiety. _ “If I can diss Keem...I can do this, no problem!”  _ He reassured himself, barely.

As he arrived he was met with Martin, ready at the entrance, with a bag of various goodies. The very next moment Martin’s blue eyes met with his, causing Orman to blush and be reminded of how handsome Bamanboi actually was. The second thing he was surprised about, was that Bamanaboni was, in fact, as tall as him. So much for that humble bragging before.  _ “But thats just one person”  _ He thought as he said hello to one of his most beloved internet friends. Baman replied with a xD, as he was accustomed to this way of greeting now.  Even though they had never met each other in person, he even gave Nfkrz a hug, leaving him more embarrassed than before.  As he asked what in the bag was, Martin smiled, leaned forward and whispered  _ “condoms” _ into his ears.

After that weird encounter, orman ablo was left with no rest, since right after Bamanaboni had uttered these highly alarming words, he heard a shout from behind his back and before he knew it, he was being carried around bridal style by nobody else than pyrocynical, the internet sensation, himself. Not too far behind were his other pals, laughing at Roman’s face of surprise. This wasn’t how he expected things to turn out, unless, perhaps, this was a joke too? Was everybody going to act like this today? As Pyro placed him down into the “b-day boiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” chair, no different than any surrounding chairs, he looked around to see how people were getting along. On one side, he could see Loomy and Hyojin, having what seemed like an amusing conversation, but as he listened closer, he could hear messed up stuff beyond his comprehension:

_ “cut the intestines out of my body and tie me to the tree and beat me to death, just beat me like a mexican pinata” _ , Hyojin said, breathing heavily, to which Loomy simply responded,  
  
_ ”I’ll consider it.” _

Nfkrz averted his gaze, startled, but really not surprised. He didn’t expect the two had conversations like this offline as well.  As he continued scanning the room for more interesting conversations he could listen to, he heard Kiisly complaining to Dolan about how his channel is underrated and Dolan trying to console him with his New Zealand accent.

Niall tapped Roman’s shoulder,  _ “Ready for the cake?” _

_ “Come on, I’m not a kid” _

_ “I know you’ll like it, it has a surprise inside” _

Lured by Pyrocynical’s words, Roman approached the gigantic cake with curiosity. A human could easily fit in it and Nfkrz thought to himself: “ _am I finally going to see a stripper?_ ”,because obviously, it had to be that right? _Right?_ As the cake got ripped from the inside out, Ablo was slowly losing hope, because what he saw inside, wasn’t a pleasant sight. It was Colossal is crazy, dressed up in a clown costume, fitting to his youtube profile picture.

_ “thought you wanted a birthday clown”  _ Bamanboi said wheezing, while patting Orman’s back.

_ “Anything else you want to do b-day boi?” _ Dolan asked while sitting himself on Roman’s lap.

“Actually, I kind of would have liked to eat that cake.” Nfkrz face turned red. Things were getting gay fast, Hyojin completely oblivious of this with pleasure as Loomy was forking out her eye. For some reason she now had a fox costume on.

Nfkrz ignored the gore furries and found himself surrounded with his male friends, just like his dreams after long late night skype sessions.

_ “I wasn’t lying before you know” _ , Bamanboi whispered with his deep voice into Roman’s ear.

_ “This-- is a joke right huh” _ , Orman desperately uttered as he felt pearls of sweat sliding down his face. He started hearing his heartbeat getting faster, as the boys approached him.

The boys grabbed him, causing Orman to squeal in surprise and as they dragged him across the room, a few cyka blyats and idi nahuis were heard from his gopnik being. Pyro’s face was right above his, holding him by the arms, while Jameskii and Bamanboi were grabbing his legs.

_ “Don’t think we’ve forgotten about the presents, they’re in the bedroom.” _

They threw him on the hotel bed and his presents followed.

“ _ Open them Russian pig, mine first _ ”, said Dolan Dark, as he threw his gift at him like the others.

When he opened the gift, he saw an obey hat in it, and some mlg glasses.

_ “Well thank you Dolan I would have appreciated that seVEN YEARS AGO” _  said Roman Abalin, while his m8s simply smiled at his angry screaming.

Jameskii soon followed, giving Nfkrz his present.  _ “I almost got you the same as Dolan did” _ he said and these words quickly lowered Orman’s expectations on his newly acquired gift.  What was inside was golden letters that spelled  _ “Rush B” _

_ “this is the oldest joke James. Why did you give me this”,  _ he murmured, in the most composed tone possible. James chuckled.

Pyro came up with a few boxes. “I have Hyojin’s and Loomy’s since they’re uh, busy.” Roman opened Hyojin’s to find a sketchbook labeled with “ _Hyojin’s secret sketch book”,_ in it was gay fan art of him and his friends interrupted by hardcore gore drawings. Loomy’s was a framed picture of one of her Beatles cartoon screenshots she was very proud of.  _“Eeey that’s pretty hot”_ said Pyrocynical as he was flipping through Hyojin’s sketchbook.

Bamanboi sat beside Roman, and gave him the goodie-bag he was carrying around before. He wasn’t joking about the condom thing and this freaked out Roman even more. He shook his head, convincing himself that it was only a weird norwegian ritual. The rest were some cds of his favourite bands and a whisky bottle though. Colossal is crazy’s gift was the unreleased video he made on keemstar, which was actually a present everybody in the party was interested about.

_ “Now, I know everyone and their mother has a video on this rat, but mine has secrets never seen before. Some evidence straight from the Keem himself.” _

Bamanbolognas face lit up,  _ “I’ve had the popcorn ready!” _

Colossal plugged the usb drive onto Roman’s laptop.  He couldn’t even upload it privated onto youtube; Keemstar had that much power at this point. The Russian’s thicc fingers opened up windows media player, Keemstar’s past in the woodland forest would finally be revealed. That was, until, an overweight adult man crashed into the window.

Wait no, it wasn’t a man, it was him; Keemstar!

_ “Is that popcorn i smell? Popcorn and d r a m a?” _ The gnome had a sharp grin on his face, stroking his beard before noticing what was on Nfkrz screen.

They didn’t give a shit about Keemstar now, so they just ignored him and kept watching. Eventually, Colossal and Keemstar started fighting each other, but this again didn’t bother the boys, and they kept watching his juicy video on Daniel Keem.

_ “It all started in the smurf villiage…” _ Colossal’s voice narrated over what seemed to be Keemstar’s old home videos. It was just a garden gnome being bashed against a tree, headfirst.

Nfkrz had an almost sympathetic look.  _ “Is this where the brain damage came from? A life like this?” _

Colossal’s video showed a few skype messages Keem shared, letters jumbled as he was clearly emotional during the moment. The clown‘s voice came back once again. _ “Popcorn was his only comfort, his whole life, what he referred to as “mother.” _

Nfkrz forced the video to stop. Keemstar wasn’t angry, or even sad. His face was near expressionless, at least the little bit of it not covered up by his hands.

Roman stood up, and looked him in the eyes.  _ “Is this true, Daniel?” _

_ “Yes, this is what I’ve lived through. You know now, are you happy?” _

_ “lol yeah get out of my birthday party asshole you weren’t even invited.” _

Furiously, Keemstar shoved popcorn into his pockets, struggling to get back out of the window he busted in through. As he left, a trail of popcorn marked his path. 

When the video was finished, Nfkrz received his last gifts.  Niall set down a box unto Roman’s lap. It was well wrapped with a russian flag design, and even had a bow on top. “Well uh, this is mine.” Nfkrz, actually eager to find out the contents, quickly untied the bow and ripped off the packaging. It was…

a play button. A wooden one, in fact. Painted to appear silver.

Roman was about to give a sarcastic remark, before noticing Pyro didn’t have some kind of ironic laughter. the foccs even seemed a bit embarrassed of the gift.

“I know you never got your silver playbutton. And well, I get how that feels since I still don’t have my gold one. So, maybe you would like this almost as much?”

Roman was sincerely touched by his friends gesture and didn’t find the correct words to express his gratitude, so he simply mumbled under his breath

_ “gay.”  _

 

* * *

 

While this happy ending took place, two other, saltier youtubers felt left out.

Their timelines were covered in it, “Happy birthday NFKRZ!” art, messages, etc. But that wasn’t what bothered Leafy and his emo weeb friend. Everyone gets to feel special for one day after all. What was an annoyance, was the constant livetweeting of Roman’s party. They got jealous of the festivities. Even KEEMSTAR was there for a while. Obviously not admitting to it on social media, the two found themselves at Leafy’s place trying to have their own fun. The keyword here being “trying.” Any mutual interests just made them think of what they were missing out on. Shorbie was sitting on Leafy’s lap and he watched him getting more and more annoyed about what was going on. Ryan said, “Whatever dude don’t think too much about it, what’s in the past is in the past.” Shorbie was only a bit envious, but he knew quite a few other people weren’t invited either.

Leafy wasn’t in the mood to do anything, even cs:go reminded him of the party somehow, he had already finished most of todays video, and of course he didn’t want to watch any anime.

Ryan began to get annoyed,  _ “Why’d you even invite me here if we’re just going to scroll through twitter? I actually had some stuff to do today.” _ He  just stood up from Calvin’s lap, grabbing what he brought.

_ “Hey,” _ Leafy bit his lip standing up and then averting his eyes from Ryan’s cold gaze.

_ “Don’t fucking leave me like this dude” _ , Calvin was now struggling with words making Shorbie’s eyes grow wider, since it was the first time he saw him this desperate.

_ “I might actually not look like it but I’m actually,...really….” _

_ “just a loser? dude you DO look like that” _

Leafy looked at the ground, ashamed.

_“I am copying thiS dude?”_ Shorbie thought to himself. Leafy’s broken words had warmed his heart a little so decided he would stay.


End file.
